The World Tour
by DraconisShadows
Summary: The all girl band Galaxy Track is about to go on the biggest tour of there career along with the band Bad Boys Marathon. Will they be able to survive being so close together for such a long period of time and what happens when some of the members decide to make a mixture of both bands only intending for it to last for the World Tour. Full summary inside. First fanfic (NaLu)
1. The Bands Meet

**Hey, This is my first fan fiction so I hope you all like it enough to review and favorite. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima's or any of the songs I may mention. **

**Summary: The all girl band Galaxy Track is about to go on the biggest tour of there career along with the band Bad Boys Marathon. Will they be able to survive being so close together for such a long period of time and what happens when some of the members decide to make a mixture of both bands only intending for it to last for the World Tour. Will love began to blossom between different members and what will happen when it does. Intended pairings NatsuxLucy, GajeelxLevy, JellalxErza, and maybe GrayxJuvia **

* * *

**P.O.V-Lucy **

I let the music pulsing out of my earphones fluid into my ears to tell me there story's. In an attempt to relax I lean back in my seat and close my eyes riding myself all outside distractions. I still can't believe this is happening after all these years of working our butt's off and four hit albums later we get to go on a world tour. I let out a small sigh letting the realization hit me. I honestly haven't been this excited for a tour since our first record came out. The girls, I also know are just as on edge as I am.

Juvia also won't stop talking about the boy band were going with. I think she said something about marrying one of there lead singer's Gray-sama or something like that. Not completely sure, but I kind of feel bad for him knowing he is going to have to go through Juvias crazy stockier mode. I think the last boy that went through that is still having nightmares. She can be a total fan girl sometimes.

Speaking of fan girls did anyone one pack our disguises. I slowly sit up from my relaxed potion to go look around the bus for them. I first check the upper floor of the double decked tour bus in the bunkhouse and the practice room. There is four rather spaces bunks stacked in two on opposite sides to each other and one double bed directly in the middle. Juvia's bed is the one on the bottom to the left with a really pretty blue bed sheets and cover. On the bunk on top of hers is Cana and I really can't honestly tell what the color of her sheets are due to there being to many things on her bed. On the bottom left bunk is levy and her sheets are orange and above her is me and my sheets are pink. Erza was the first ne to get on the bus today so she got the large double. Her bed cover is a really nice shade of light gray. Checking every corner of the medium size room I find no sight of what I'm looking for so I decide to go check the Bands practice room. When I first enter the room my eyes are meet with the sight of a sparkly dark blue drum kit with golden rims. To either side of the kit there are two dark blue gaming chairs and a an identical love seat sitting paral to them. Lining the walls are about a six different types of guitars and bass guitars. Wow, they really went all out when they got us this bus didn't they. Taking a second glance over the rather small room I confirm that no one left them in here. I turn around to go down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I'm meet with an open concept dining and living room area. Near the back of the bus black leather sofas line both the left and right walls that Levy and Erza are sitting. On the back wall in the middle right next to where the stair case is a large flat screen TV. To the front of the bus there a small kitchen with an island to eat at. It has gray granite countertops and stainless steal appliances. Cana is currently going through the achole cabinet well Juvia is sitting at the island on her computer.

"Hey Lucy, what are you looking for?" Erza questions me

"Hey Erza, you wouldn't happen to know who brought the disguises do you," I ask nervously. "Um Lucy," she replys, "you were the one who was suppose to pack them..."

"Oh, I didn't realize that." I answered well my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. "Levy-Chan," I called to her from across the room. The blue haired book worm stops what she doing to look up at me. "What is it Lu-Chan?" she asks. "Can you please grab my cell phone." I ask my best friend. "Sure, but why?"

Before I even get a chance to answer Cana interrupts us. "Little miss leader forgot our disguises so we can't go out in public to meet up with that boy band Bad Boys Marathon." Cana slurs out, "It's not like we would have had had time to anyway, we still have to get to our first venue and make sure everything is set up properly."

"Oh god, Marajane is going to kill me isn't she." I blurt out well in-vising my life flashing before my eyes.

"Juvia thinks we shouldn't jump to consultation to quickly," she states with a mistress look in her eyes. "Beside if anyone one of you touches Gray-sama you'll all become Juvias love rivals."

Of course she would say that. I mentally face palm myself well having scary visions of the last time Juvia made me her love rival. Really do not want to have to relive that at all. Right now I have bigger problems to deal with though. Finding a hiding place to avoid the demon manager. Nows my chance to make a break for it well there occupied with Juvia. Slowly I turn around to make my way up stairs.

"LUCY!" Erza yells, "Where do you think your going." Shot, time to run for my life. Without a second more of hesitation I make a break towards the stairwell only to have Levy step in front to block my path. I quickly turn on oppistite side of the bus that Erzas on. If she gets her hands on me there would be no way I'd get out of this. "Lucy, your not getting out of this," she says with a demonic aura radiating around her slowly making her way towards me.

"No, I refuse I don't wish to die today." I complain well still dodging all of the girls arms that are attempting to grab me. With a quick hop I jump on to one of the couches to avoid levy well grabbing a pillow at the same time. I slightly sift my gaze to look at the stair case to see now nothings in my way. Yes! With one last act of desperation I throw the pillow in to Levy's face and make a quick sprint toward the stairs. Freedom finally wait dang it whats holding on to my leg. With barely any chance to react Erza grabs me by foot and pulls me down the stairs.

"Girls!" Mirajane yells half exhausted with all of the boys dieing of laughter in the background. "What's going on here!" "One of you better explain now."

Well, I'm sorry to say this but good-bye cruel world. It was a nice life well it lasted.

The blue haired bookworm steps forward to explain why I'm going to meet my untimely death. Marajane is the sweetest person ever and is like a mother to use but as soon as she gets upset she turns into a total demon.

"Well you see Lucy was running away from us because she didn't want to have to tell you that she forgot to pack our disguises for going out into public to meet the boy band." Levy explains well adding a smile to the end.

"That's not a big deal," Marajane says with a strange look on her face. "They came onto the bus to meet with us since were running behind."

"So that means I'm off the hook right," I say practically kneeling in front of Marajane. Yes I'm not going to die!

"Sorry, but no were just going to have to sacrifice you to the fans by kicking you off the bus first at tonight's concert." She says with the most innocent look ever. I take back the about part not going to die.

"Great that means she can join Natsu then in her punishment." a strong looking middle age man say dragging a boy with pink hair behind him. As they make there way forward I notice four other teenage boy standing behind them laughing there heads off. Wait, when did they get on the bus and did they see the whole thing? I feel a dark blush forming on my face that could rival Erza's hair colour.

"You guys saw the whole thing didn't you?" I say in a half mumble well the all nod there head in response.

"So, I think introductions are in order don't you Guildarts." Mira says to save me from my embarrassment. "Yes I do believe that would be a good idea,"the older man agrees, "How about you ladies go first."

Mira nods her head well walking over to the petite blue haired bookworm. "This is the lovely Levy," Mara explains well levy gives a small shy wave. "She plays the piano well also controlling any electric soundtrack that goes along with some of our songs.

Mara continues on with our introductions by moving close to the drunk brunette and the blue haired water-woman. This is Cana as most of you probably know due to the fact that she is Guildarts daughter. Cana gives a half ass wave before Mira continues. "She plays the base in our band and next to her is Juvia." She pause for a second before continuing. "She currently not with us mentally right now since she is in fan girl heaven," she explains with a small giggle with seeing the hearts in Juvias eyes. "She plays the guitar."

Before Mara gets a chance to continue the red haired woman steps forward to introduce herself. "I'm Erza and I play the drums and sometimes play the bass guitar." She welcomes them with a strong smile then motions to me. "This is Lucy she is the lead singer and guitarist of this band."

"Thanks for the introductions Erza and Marajane," I say well taking a second before continuing. "I think I speak on behalf of all of Galaxy Track when I say it going to be a pleasure working with you all and we hope we become really good friends."

"Well, it nice to meet you ladies," Guildarts says well making his way toward a scary looking teen. He has long raven coloured hair with piercing all along his face. "This is Gajeel," he states, "he plays the drums in our band Bad Boy Marathon." Then he quickly turns to face the blue haired boy beside him with a strange tattoo that goes over top of one of his eyes. Before he gets the chance to introduce him the blue haired boy beats him to it. "I'm Jellal, I play the bass and the red head flirt next to me is Loki. He pause for a second to roll his eyes at the red head who is now currently giving us a flirtatious smile and a wink. "He plays the piano and D.J's in the songs where it is needed.

Shortly after that a raven haired boy who weirdly not wearing a shirt steps forward to continue. "My name is Gray, I'm one of the lead singers and guitarist and the pink haired idiot next to me is Natsu.

"Hey stripper," Natsu interrupts, "your missing your shirt idiot."

"Shit!" Gray exclaims well now searching the whole tour bus to look clothing well Natsu steps forward to continue for him. "As Gray said I'm Natsu and I'm the other lead singer and guitarist and I also rap in a few different songs." "This is sure to be an interesting tour if things continue the way there going." Sending a playful wink in my direction.

"Hey pinky, I wouldn't be getting to cocky there because as far as I'm concerned your in the same boat as I am," I say with a frustrated sigh.

"True Luigi," he said with a small chuckle.

"Did you really just call me Luigi my name is Lucy," I say my face getting pinker by the second.

"Oh okay, sorry Luce," he says well nervously scratching the back of his neck. Wow, did he really just give me a nick name within the first five minates of knowing me? New record I think with a small chuckle.

"Well now that we got introductions out of the way we are going to leave you on the same bus for the next five hour trip to our first performance." marajane says well interrupting me and Natsu little argument. "Come on Guildarts let's go," she says well heading for the door.

The second they leave and the bus starts to move I make my way up to the practice room only to be stopped by the pink haired idiot. "Where are you going?" he questions me.

"I'm going up stairs to the practice room." I pause for a second thinking about what I'm about to say next. "Hey do you maybe want to come with we can work together if you like."

"Sure that sounds awesome," he reply. "I have an idea you go grab some of the girls and ill grab some the boys and we can work on a mixed performance from both bands." "The fans would love it."

I pause for a moment think about his offer. He is right the fans would go crazy for this and I have wrote a few songs that I have with me that would work perfectly for this. Okay I'll do it plus this would be so much fun. "Sure I really like your idea so why not," I say with a hint optimism. "Meet me up stairs in ten minutes with two boys from your band and I'll bring two girls from mine.

"Kay awesome meet you up there,"he responds with a really attractive smirk.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Levy, Natsu, Erza, me, Gajeel and jellal are all sitting up stairs in the practice room discussing what interments we should all play for tonight show if all goes to plan.

"Well I think me and Natsu could both share lead singer and Guitarist." I half ask/state to the group.

"That's actually a brilliant idea Lucy," Jellal weighs in. "Erza you said that you could play base right?"

"Yes I did," Erza answers, "why do you ask?"

"I was thinking you and me could play bass well Gajeel plays the drums and Levy plays the piano." Jellal explains.

"Actually that could work," Natsu answers in a cute thinking face. Wait what, did I just think he was cute? Get your head out of the clouds Lucy.

"All in favour of this set up raise your hand," I ask well everyone's hand in the room raises. "Great now everyone go to respective interments well I hand some songs I've written that will work perfectly for this.

As I'm just finishing setting up my guitar Natsu walks over to me. "Hey Luce, would you mind telling me the name of the first song and your plan for it?

"Sure, you'll be doing all the wrapping and the songs called both of us." I answer him. He nods in understatement well walking over to his guitar and picking it up.

"Everyone ready to started?" he asks everyone gives a thumps up return. "Okay Gajeel count us in."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I promise to have better grammar and spelling in the next chapter. Also if this gets enough reviews and follows i'll try to post a new chapter every week. Thanks for hanging in there during the intro I promise it will get better. Also, if there is anything you'd like to see in the chapters to come just leave a review listing it and ill see if I can work it in thanks :) **


	2. Shows on

**_Disclaimer- I sadly do not own fairytale if I did I would make Lucy a bit more bad ass and nalu would definitely happen...Also I don't own firework or toxic those belong to Katy Perry and Britney Spears. _**

**_Tip- I would listen to the songs on youtube defiantly for later chapters as well_**

**_Lucy-P.O.V_**

Deep breaths, you have got this it's just another concert. "Girls we been waiting for this moment, for this tour our whole lives." I say to try to start off the pep talk. "From the moment I picked up my guitar I had dreamed of this happing." "This night is ours to go out there to own and savior." I take in a deep breath and look at all the girls in our pep talk circle before reaching my hand in into the middle. "Hands in girl's, let's go out there and do what we do best." I say well motioning to Ezra to take over.

"We've got this," she then pauses for a second. "Galaxy Track on three!" "One, Two, Three Galaxy Track!" we all yell at the same time.

After breaking, we all go and run to the different stages hands holding our respective interments. I grab my blue and gold six string guitar well putting a wireless mic over my head. The Tec man nods to me singling all my stuff is working then motions for me to line up near the side of the stage with the rest of my band.

I hear the faint cheers of the crowd as the lights on the stage slowly fade to black. Getting one last clear from the tec team we quickly rush on to the stage under the cover of the darkness. With one fluid motion of my hand I strum all the string on my guitar as the fan began to go into a frenzy as the lights in the back ground to revile our salutes. Wait a few more seconds to build up animation before giving Ezra the q to count us in.

**_Toxic- Britney Spears _**

After the musical intro the lights flick on just before Lucy starts to sing.

**Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'  
**In a playful prance I walk over to Juvia and lean up against her. I put the back of my hand up to my forehead. **  
****There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it**

**Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round **I put both of my hand to my head spin it in a circle well slightly messing up my hair. **  
****Do you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

**It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me**

**Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**_[x2]_****  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
**Me Juvia walk to the middle of the stage to stand together. **  
****Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now **

Once the song has ended a wait a couple seconds before talking to the audience. "How you doing Vancouver?" I ask well the crowd breaks into a roar of cheers. "I for one am very excited to be here, we have one heck of a show in store for you tonight." "Were going to be playing six or seven songs before handing you guys handing you guys off to Bad Boys Marathon." I explain as the crowd once again breaks into a sea of defying cheer." "And once there done both Bands have a little something new to try so you guys have to tell us if you like it or not" I say smirking a bit. "So without further a due let's get this show on the road.

"Thanks you guys have been an amazing were going to play you guys one more song before were forced to leave the stage to make room for the boys." I say almost out of breath. "I think most of you know this song so sing along if you know the words."

**_Firework- Katy Perry _**

**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**

**Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**

**Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know**

**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

**'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**

**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon **

Throughout the whole song I was jumping about and down well running around the stage along with some of the other girls well tunes of different types of effects were going off in the background it was so much fun. When the song ended me and the girls gave our final bow (or so they think) before introducing Bad Boys Marathon and leaving the stage.

**This is my first time writing with songs let me know what you think and also I comment what couple you want me to put together first and ill try to do it. Next chapter should be up in a few days... I hope.. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. The start of something

**AHHH! How do I begin this I'm soooo sorry for not updating in so long **** I just had a really busy month and I had the story written down on a piece of paper but never got the time to write it since I'm barely ever home. (Seriously, the most days I'd been home for in a row last month was 2. The amount of homework I have is going to kill me I swear.) Anyways on with the story. **

**I do not own fairytail…. **

I stare out the window in a slight daze with my coffee in hand. Last night went better then both bands could hope and now were on the road to our second show. Word got out about our little joint thing which was of course to be excepted. So, were probably going to have to do the same thing tomorrow night and the following one… I'm just glad that I get to sleep in a room by myself tonight. It still amazes me that we managed to sell out for two night at Madison square garden. Never in my wilds dreams did I ever think this was going to happen.

"Lucy!" Levy screams in my ear startling me out of my thoughts. "Have you been paying attention to anything I was just saying?"

"Yes," I say back as almost an automatic response. "Wait no, sorry Levy I didn't even know u were talking to me."

"Well if you were paying attention you would know that the boys are coming on our bus in an hour." Erza states with a slight glare. "Mara liked what we did last night and wants us to try again tonight. It's a good thing those boys are somewhat easy to put up with. Also, I believe we have an interview at a local radio once we arrive at our destination."

"So Juvia gets to talk to gray-sama again?" She asks with a huge grin on her face.

"Ya I guess so, we were planning on all hanging out for the first hour so u might have to share him for a bit." Levy replies quietly hoping not to anger her.

"I think we should have a drinking contest with them," Cana shouts out super excited. "It would be a great bonding experience." She adds with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Ya, no that's not happening Cana, it's like 9a.m right now and not all of us can handle alcohol like you can." I retort back with a slight glare to get my point across.

"Juvia has an idea about what we can do with the boys for today." She smiles.

"Okay, Juvia let's hear it." Erza replies.

"Juvia thinks we should start a competition with the boys, "she explains with a devious smile. "It will extend all the way to tomorrows concert that way the fans decide who wins."

"Okay… I'm liking where this is going but what are competing with?" I question my blunete friend.

"Juvia is glad you asked that," she smirks a little. "For the few hours we have of free time this morning both bands will be writing two songs." Juvia thinks that one should be a breakup song and the other a song about finding love." "Both bands will play one of the two songs they wrote well the joint band will play the other one so the fans can't just vote for what band they like the best."

"So, how do we decide what song we play and what song we give up for the other joint band?" Erza inquires.

"Ah! I know!" Levy shouts out, "We will give them to the managers to decide so we have no control over it to make it more interesting!"

"Actually that sounds like an awesome idea levy." I reply adding a small smile.

"Don't get to excited we still have to run it past the boys." Erza adds in.

"HAAA! That's a good one Erza." Cana spits out. "Something tells me those boys are always down for a friendly computation.

"Okay then its settled then well ask them about it when they get here." Erza officially decides.

"I nominate Lucy to tell them, she is the band leader after all." Cana says adding a wink onto the end.

"So what do you say Bad Boy Marathon, you in?" I asked after explaining our idea.

The boy quickly formed a team huddle and I could slightly hear

them debating back and forth with each other. After maybe a minute they disperse and Natsu steps forward.

"Galaxy track you better be prepared to lose." Natsu smirks a bit, "also, we have to talk about this on the radio interview were doing today to give the fans a day's heads up to let them know what to expect for tomorrows concert."

"Deal," I reply with a confident smirk.

I can hear Marajane squeal the way she normally when she gets excited. "What are you waiting for write!"

Again I'm sorry for not updating in so long life kind of got in the way. (And my laziness.) Anyways I started a new story and called _Powers beyond our control _so check that out. Also, vote for whatever band you want to win down in the reviews! I will be collecting the final score in two chapters so make sure you vote!

DraconisShadows out


End file.
